Starlight
by yukiyumi
Summary: En écoutant une chanson à la radio, Fye se rappel son passé avec Ashura. Yaoi AshuraFye. Songfic sur une chanson d'Indochine.


**Auteur:** Yuki

**Titre: **Starlight

**Disclamer:** D'abord Fye et les autres persos ne m'apartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Clamp ! (Auteur : Eh vous êtes sur que je peux pas les avoir ???? mode petits yeux plein de larmes !) Puis la chanson et surtout les paroles, sont la propriété d'Indochine.

**Genre :** Euh ! « Histoire qui sert à rien mais qui fait passer un bon moment » ça marche comme genre ?

**Avertissement :** Bah c'est du Yaoi (relation homosexuelle) donc ce que ça dérange passez votre chemin !

**Résumé :** En écoutant une chanson à la radio, Fye se rappel son passé avec Ashura.

**Note :** Pour commencer c'est ma seconde fic et ma première song fic donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire entre Fye et Ashura car y en a pas assez et j'adore cette chanson d'Indochine. Donc l'idée m'est venue de mixer tout ça. Je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui traînent et que je n'ai pas décelées. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**StarLight **

* * *

**We love to say**

**We love to stay**

**We love to stay**

**We love to say**

Cette chanson! A chaque fois que je l'écoute, je pense à toi mon prince du royaume des glaces comme je t'appelais. Mon roi, l'homme que j'aimais : Ashura-Ô ! Maintenant tu repose dans ta prison transparente en attendant d'avoir la force de te réveiller et de me retrouver.

**C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit**

**Qu'ici tout était fini**

**Que le monde n'existe plus**

**Que tout est perdu**

Ce « quelqu'un » c'est toi. C'est ce que tu m'as dit le jour où nous nous sommes aimer pour la première et dernière fois. Le souvenir est encore trop déchirant dans mon cœur mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans ton palais. J'étais assis à tes côtés sur ton lit. Je t'écoutais me parler de ton peuple et de toutes ces choses qui occupent les pensées d'un souverain. Je t'écoutais en silence en te coiffant. C'était devenu une habitude entre nous. Tes cheveux si fins glissaient entre mes doigts. Quelle douce caresse maintenant que j'y repense ! Puis tu t'es arrêté de parler et tu m'as regardé. Tes yeux étaient pleins de douceur et de tendresse. Je n'arrivais jamais à leurs résister. Nous savions ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre sans jamais nous l'avoir dit de vive voix. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Je ne sais pourquoi à ce moment là tu as décidé de faire ce geste qui allait sceller notre destiné à tous les deux.

**Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire**

**Que les gens crèvent de prières**

Maintenant je comprend que c'était ta « prière ». Ta main m'a effleuré la joue et j'ai sentit une vague de passion et de désir déferler dans mon corps, n'épargnant aucune partie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce contact. Ce contact de ta peau contre la mienne, de ta douceur déferlant en moi et m'emmenant dans un tourbillon de bonheur. Je me suis laissé faire car, après tout, tu étais mon roi. Tes lèvres sont venues caresser les miennes et ta langue s'est frayée un chemin dans ma bouche. Et je n'y ai opposé aucune résistance.

**Et comme à ciel ouvert**

**Demain ne sera jamais**

C'est ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi : que demain n'arrive jamais ! Que l'on vive cet instant pour toujours ! Je voulais rester à jamais auprès de toi dans cette étreinte de nos corps et de nos âmes si longtemps enfermées dans le non dit.

Tes mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps comme si elles le connaissaient depuis toujours. De mon côté mes lèvres ne voulaient plus se détacher des tiennes. Mes bras te serraient contre moi pour te retenir. Mais tu rompis notre étreinte pour me dire : « Je t'aime, magicien. Tu as réussi à ensorceler mon cœur. Sois à moi pour cette nuit ! ». Tu savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais me dérober et que je n'en avais pas envie. Mais tu voulais vraiment entendre ces mots et je te les ai dits sans hésitation : «Je suis à toi mon prince de glace ! ».

**We love to say**

**We love to stay**

Alors tu m'as serré tout contre toi en m'embrassant comme aucun amant n'était capable de le faire. Tes mains agiles soulevaient mes vêtements sans que je puisse intervenir. D'ailleurs j'en étais bien incapable, tellement absorbé par notre baiser que plus rien n'existais à part nous. Lors que tu rompis notre baiser, je m'aperçut avec étonnement qu'une partie de mes habits était sur le sol. Mais peu m'importait. J'avais tellement envie qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un que j'étais prés à tout pour toi.

Profitant de cette interruption de courte durée, je te déshabillais avec mes mains timides et tu me regardais toujours avec ton sourire angélique. Une fois cette tâche accomplis, je m'avançais vers tes lèvres plus attirantes que jamais. Je les léchât pour connaître leurs goût et finalement mes lèvres effleurèrent les tiennes puis les dévorèrent. Mes mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de caresser tes cheveux, de les mêler à mes doigts.

**We love to stay**

**We love to say**

Sans effort, nous nous étions allongés sur le lit, toi sur moi. Tes lèvres s'écartèrent des miennes. Un soupir de désaccord sortit de ma bouche mais tu fis comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. Ta joue frôla la mienne et je sentit ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je me demanda quelles tortures et quels supplices tu allais me faire subir tout au long de notre nuit.

Une de mes mains, glissée sous tes cheveux, bloquait ta tête dans mon cependant que l'autre parcourait chaque centimètre de ton dos. Tu jouais avec ta langue pour me faire lâcher des sons que j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils sortaient de ma bouche. Puis tu délaissa mon cou pour t'attaquer au reste de mon corps. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par tes caresses et tes baisers qui s'attardaient sur mes tétons. Il m'était impossible de me dérobé même si je l'avais voulu. Ma respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que tu descendais vers mon bas ventre. Ma main était toujours dans tes cheveux.

En fait quand j'y repense, j'étais ta proie. Je t'étais complètement soumis et à chaque fois que je voulais relever ton visage pour l'embrasser, tu me repoussais de tes yeux couleur ébène et insistant. J'étais vraiment à toi ! Tu pris plaisir à jouer de ta langue autour de mon nombril. C'était mon supplice mais je l'acceptais et il m'enivrait. Quand tu trouvas que la torture n'avait plus d'effet sur moi, tu t'emparas de mon membre avec ta bouche. Le rouge de l'excitation mêlé à la surprise me monta aux joues. J'étais en train de mourir à petit feu tu étais mon bourreau ! Tu commença un lent va et vien. La chaleur de ta bouche, la douceur de tes lèvres et la langue espiègle m'électrisaient et je ne pouvais empêcher mes soupirs de monter en puissance. C'était trop intense !

**Mais quelqu'un m'a parlé**

**Que ce monde est terminé**

**Qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver**

**Qu'il n'y a rien à détester**

Oh non ce monde n'était pas terminé ! Ce n'était que le commencement ! De tes douces mains tu m'écarta le jambes tout en gardant mon membre prisonnier de ta bouche. Je sentis un de tes doigts me pénétrer, ce qui m'arracha un cri de surprise. Tu releva alors la tête et tu dirigeas tes lèvres vers moi. En me caressant avec douceur et m'embrassant tu me dis : « N'ai pas peur. Tout va bien se passer. ». C'est vrai que j'avais peur, peur d'avoir mal et de te décevoir. Mais tu ne laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Tes lèvres se glissèrent sous mes cheveux et tes dents mordirent avec tendresse mon oreille. Un deuxième doit força mon intimité mais ton souffle dans mon cou me faisait oublier la douleur. Ta main faisait des va et vien lents et précis pour m'éviter de trop souffrir et tu couvrais mon visage de baisers. Je tenais de moins en moins. Je me sentis partir de plus en plus haut. J'étais ton jouet et tu me faisais languire le moment fatidique. N'y tenant plus, je pris ton visage dans mes mains et t'embrassa. Tu compris mon impatience. Tout en continuant notre baiser tu me relevas les jambes et tu glissa ton membre dans mon intimité. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Tu les essuyas de tes lèvres et de ta main et tu commença à bouger lentement ton bassin. La douleur était encore présente mais elle diminuait et le plaisir prenait sa place. Bientôt nos deux respirations étaient autant saccadées l'une que l'autre. Nos mains s'agrippaient là où elles pouvaient, griffant nos peaux sous le plaisir qui nous envahissait.

**Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait**

**Et tout ce que je n'ai pas fait**

Je regrettais que ce moment ne puisse pas être éternel. La chaleur de ton corps dans le mien, tes baisers, tes mouvements ; tout me faisait agoniser de plaisir. Le rythme de ton bassin s'accélérait ainsi que nos souffles et nos soupirs. Je n'avais plus conscience du lieu où nous étions ni de nos rangs. Nous étions un seul corps s'envolant dans un tourbillon de plaisir infernal. Voulant que tu sois toujours en moi, de plus en plus loin. Mais le tourbillon pris fin dans un long soupir où je m'agrippa à ton dos. Le lacérant pour que tu ne m'échappa pas. Une vague immense de plaisir me noya et me libéra. Tu me rejoignis aussitôt. Mes ongles ayant précipité ce déferlement en toi. Ton corps se crispa et puis tu reposa sur moi.

Une fois nos respirations calmes, tu t'allongeas à côté de moi. Ta main caressait mon visage mais tes yeux avaient pris un ton triste. J'avais déjà vu ce regard s'attarder sur moi. Chaque fois que je te demandais ce qui en étais la cause, tu ne me répondais pas. Mais cette fois je savais que tu allais tout me dire.

**Je regrette d'y avoir cru**

**Comme si on avait su…**

Ces deux phrases résument parfaitement ce que je pensais au fur et à mesure que tu m'expliquais que je devais m'éloigner de toi. Tu allais te marier mais au fond de toi tu ne le voulais pas : tu y étais obliger. Tu voulais que je parte pour nous éviter de souffrir tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas de cette solution. Je ne voulais pas me cacher pour que tu puisses alimenter ton mensonge auprès de cette femme. Je ne voulais pas vivre loin de toi après toutes ces années. Je compris soudain ce qui t'avais pousser à agir comme ça ce soir là. J'étais ton cadeau de mariage que tu t'étais offert !

**We love to say**

**We love to stay**

**We love to stay**

**We love to say**

Comment avais-tu pus jouer avec moi et m'éloigner aussitôt ? Pourquoi tu m'avais caché une chose pareil ? La tristesse s'emparait de moi. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tu me pris dans tes bras nus et sécha mes larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient. Tu m'expliqua que notre relation ne pourrait jamais avoir de lendemain. Que c'était tout simplement impossible. Que tu allais lui appartenir et que je pouvais rien y faire. Je te repoussais doucement en te faisant comprendre que je ne me laisserais pas faire mais que notre nuit n'étais as finit. Mes larmes coulaient encore quand je m'endormis contre ton cœur bercé par tes bras et tes « je t'aime ».

**J'aimerais quand même rester un peu là**

**J'aimerais bien rester contre toi**

**Mais comme demain ne reviendra pas**

**On restera…on restera**

Quand je me réveilla, tu n'étais déjà plus là. Cette nuit était vraiment la plus belle mais aussi la plus cruelle de ma vie. Je savais ce que je devais faire pour te garder contre ta volonté et je mis mon plan à exécution. J'endormis tout le palais sauf toi. Je suis venu te trouver et je t'ai dis ce qui m'avait rendu si triste. Je ne pensais pas que tu te servirais de moi comme tu l'avais fait. Je ne sais pas si tu étais vraiment désolé ou pas mais je n'arrivais plus te croire. Je ne veux pas me rappeler ce qui c'est passé. Tout ce que je vois c'est que maintenant tu repose dans la prison que j'ai crée pour toi. Et moi je fuis de monde en monde pour échapper à ta colère lorsque tu te réveilleras.

**I wanna feel your really wild « boy »**

**I wanna feel you realy right**

Depuis que je voyage avec eux, j'ai trouvé un équilibre. Avant je ne faisais rien pour échapper à la mort. Mais maintenant je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais mais j'ai compris qu'entre nous ce n'est plus possible. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais quand tu le décidais. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un objet pour toi. Le jour où j'ai compris, j'étais anéanti mais un autre homme m'as réconforté. Il est un peu bourru, même beaucoup mais je suis plus proche de lui que jamais je l'ai été avec toi. Ne m'en veux pas. Mais je saisis à peine ce qu'est vivre sans toi. Kuro-chan est là et il me pousse à vivre. Bien sur, il le fait à sa manière mais je me suis attaché à lui. Il est le premier à me dire de vivre pour moi. Je suis heureux avec lui. Je crois même que je l'aime.

**We love to say**

**We love to stay**

**We love to stay**

**We love to say**

- Regardez Fay! Mokona trouve qu'il est magnifique sous la lumière des étoiles !

C'est la boule de poil qui nous fait passer de monde en monde.

- Merci Mokona pour le compliment !

Tu vois ces gens qui m'entourent ? Je ne suis plus seul. Je ne t'appartiens plus et il en est mieux ainsi.

- Dis l'asperge ! Tu t'amène ? J'ai faim !

- Oui Kuro chan j'arrive !!!

- Mr Fay ! Sakura et moi, nous allons vous aider !

**FIN**

* * *

Yuki les yeux plein de larmes: Bouh la fin est trop nulle mais je sais pas comment faire autrement ! Snif !

Kuro-chan avec un regard de tueur: Y a pas que la fin qui est nulle ! C'est toute l'histoire ! Et puis c'est qui cet Ashura ?

Yuki mode mini qui va se cacher : Bin c'est l'ex de Fye.

Kuro-chan hurlant : QQUUUUOOOOIIIII ??????

Kuro-chan cherchant Yuki. Il l'attrape et la soulève du sol !: C'est quoi cet histoire d'ex ? je suis pas le premier de Fye ?

Yuki toujours en mode mini pendu au bras de Kuro-chan : Bah je sais pas moi ? t'as qu'a lui demander !

Fye qui passé par la avec un grand sourire innocent : Qu'est qui ce passe ?

Kuro-chan avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, tendant le fic à Fye: Il paraît qu'Ashura est ton ex !

Fye lisant la fic sérieusement puis souriant à nouveau : Mais non Kuro-toutou, tu es mon premier et dernier.

Kuro-chan relachant Yuki avec un sourire détendu : Bon je préfère ça ! Et toi Yuki, arrête de dire des conneries !

Yuki partant en courant pour prendre de l'avance : C'est pas bien de mentir Fye !

Kuro-chan regardant Fye avec de gros yeux : Alors c'est vraiment ton ex ?

Fye tout gêné : Euh de toute façon c'est toi que j'aime !

Fye s'adressant aux lecteurs : Je vais me faire étrangler ! Des reviews sont nécessaires pour éviter le carnage !!! S'il vous plait je veux pas mourir !!!!!!


End file.
